The Knight
by Zopey Jay
Summary: Alex has an abusive father, and the only reason she stays is for her two younger sister. Her whole world will change when she meets Emmett. Will they be able to get away from Alex's father and raise her younger siblings? Or Will Emmett's family be just as evil? Come and see as the story unfolds before your eyes. M for language and sex later. Under Construction. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's Point of View**

I look out the window of the car, looking at the boring were driving pass an endlles sea fo green, with wild flowers here and there. I turned around to look at my two younger sisters, Madeline and Marcia. They were sound asleep in the back seat, looking like little angles. Majority of theirs were fading because they were pained me to see the bruises on them, but to know there's nothing I can do to stop my father without someone being hurt. My father has changed ever since my mother died. She died four year ago in a car accident. It was a month after Maddie was born.

_**I was at home with Maddie in my arms with Maria sitting next to me. Maddie looked more like our mom than Maria and I did. She had our mother's baby blue eyes, and Her hair was the same dark brown with waves going through it. We were suck in the house because it was raining outside, but Maria wanted to go out anyway.**_

"_**Please," Maria begged.**_

"_**No!" I said sternly. **_

"_**Why not?" she asked sad and hurt.**_

"_**Because we can't take Maddie outside in this weather, and mom told us to stay in the house until she or dad came home. I will make you an ice cream sundae." I said, making her eyes light up.**_

**I heard a knock at the door, so I sat Maddie down on the couch before I walked over to the door. I opened the door to see two police officers.**

**"Hello, May I talk to Ms. Isabella Swan?" the taller of the two officers asked.**

**"That's me. How may I help you?" I aksed with a curious look in my eyes.**

**I looked into the officers faces to see that they had a sad look in their eyes. I quickly began to think of everything that could be wrong. My thoughts went to my father, who was a cop, and my mother, who was on her way to the store. I finnally looked at the officers again, with fear of the worse.**

**" May we come in?" he asked.**

**"Yes," I said, moving aside.**

**They walked in, and I closed the door behind them. I saw Maria's eyes over the back of the couch looking scared. I finally walked over to the couch; I picked Maddie up, so I could sit down.**

**"Why are you here?" I asked scared.**

**"It's about your mother. She was in an accident; She is at the hospital as we speak. There is a ten percent chance she will survive." The short police officer said low. **

**I looked over at Maria; she had tears in her eyes. At the time she was only five years old, but could understand what was being said.**

**"Can we go see her?" I asked quickly.**

**"Yes," the officer said.**

**I put Maddie in her baby carrier; I grabed her diapper bag,and we left in the back of the squad car.**


	2. Chapter 2

I snapped out of my thought to the sound of Maddie crying. I turned around to see what was wrong.

"Maddie what's wrong?" I asked quietly not trying to wake up Maria.

"Potty!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

By this time Maria was awake, staring at Maddie like she had lost her mind. I let out a sigh. I turn off the car before getting Maddie out of her booster seat. I grabbed Maria's and Maddie's hand to go into the gas station. I walked over to the cashier, got the restroom key, and walked the restroom. I sat Maddie on the toilet before I looked down at Maria. She had a sad expression on her face.

"What is it Mar?" I asked.

" Why did we have to move?" she asked.

I bit down on lower lip before I answered.

"We moved because dad found a new job." I sugar coated my answer. The reason we move was because my father did not like anything to do with me late mother. He hate to look at me because I looked just like my mother the most, next to Maddie; she had long brown hair, large blue eyes, a petite frame, and a large smile. My father blamed Maria for our mother's death. I still don't understand how you can blame a four year old for her mother's death when shen was nit even there. My mom was on her way to the store to get formula for her, but that stil dosen't give him the right to blame her.

"I'm done!" Maddie screamed.

I looked at Maddie. She wipe her butt and got up.

**oxoxoTimexoxooxoSkip****xoxox**

I walked back out of the store to see my dad furious in the face.

"Give. Me. The. Keys." he said through gritted teeth. I gave him the keys, but before I could the girls in the car, he speed off. My father left me and my sisters at a gas station in a small town in Washington state.

* * *

**Okay so I know it been a long time. Please Review, add me to your follow and favorites list. I dont own Twilight. Thanks to everyone though! Reveiw for the hungry dogs in the world. - Vamp**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in shock, Maddie and May in tears. I finally regained my composure. I knelt down and started comforting them both.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," I cooed.

"Daddy left us we have nothing!" May exclaimed. She may be 9 but she is not like any ordinary kid. Maddie just stared at the spot where the car once was. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.

**Emmett's POV**

I was going to fill up my car at Rusty's Gas to fill up my jeep. I was sing the lyrics to Key to your heart by Chris Brown. When the song was off, I cut off the ignition; I went to pay for my gas. I was walking to the store when I saw a girl that is indescribable. She was kneeling down next to what looked like a three year old and 10 year old girls. I walked over to them to see if everything was okay.

"Excuse me miss," I said politely," Is everything okay?"

She looked shocked to see me, but she finally answered me by shaking her head no.

"What's wrong….?"

"My name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex. This is Maria and Maddie." she said pointing to the two smaller children.

"Hello, but may I ask what is wrong?"

"My….Father…..left….!" she stuttered.

I looked at her with a shock expression. How could a man do this to his on children this is a low for a man. If you don't want them at least put them in an orphanage not leave them at a gas station!

"Let me get some gas; May I take you to my house to see if my parents can help you?''

She looked at me with a shocked and hurt.

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

I walked over to her, and I helped her up. She filched a little, but I took no notice.

"What's your name?"

"My name is emmett but you can call me Em," I said plainly

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled.

She came into the living room with a shocked expresssion as she saw Alex with Maddie at her side and Maria in her arms. She regianed her composure.

"Hello, who are you?"she asked slowly.

"My name is Alexandria but you ca call me Alex. This is Maddie and May."

"I'm Eseme, how may I help you?"

"May I see your phone?" She asked shyly.

"Yes in the kichen on the wall." eseme replied.

Alexed walked away, leaving Maddie holding May really tight.

**Alex's POV**

I looked at the phone for a bout 10 minutes before I finally picked it up.

"Hello?" my father said after the first ring.

"Dad?"

"WHAT THE HELL I TELL YOU TO CALL ME?"

"Mr. Cesar. Can you come pick us up?"

He mumble something then he said, " What's the damn address?"

"9090 WhiteHorse Road."

Ater I said that, He hung up in my face. I walked back in to the living room with tears in my eyes. As soon as I sat down, I burt into tears. Emmett came over to me and placed his arms around me. His arms felt sucure, warm, and plesant. I wanted to stay there as long as I lived.

"Alex what's wrong?" Emett asked to brake the silience .

"My Dad -" I started to say but was cut off by a knocked at the door. I turned to the door terrified scared to know if it was my dad. Esme opened the door. My father was standing there looking at me with anger and disgust.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here to pick up my daughters." my father smuggly but sincerely stated.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I looked away from his eyes at Em. I looked at him with a terrified expression. My father came over to me, and He picked Maddie up and grabbed Maria's hand. Maddie broke out in to tears and started screaming," Don't hurt Alex!"

"Come on, Alexandria."my father said with an barely audible growl.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys. Okay do I really need to know how you like the story. wat you think will happen and wat you want to happen and so on. It can even be unrelated stuff. Thanks for my followers and so it for the dogs of the world.

Peace,  
Punk London Vamp


	4. Chapter 4

The ride home was deathly silent. Maria and Maddie didn't even say a word, which was out of the normal. My father only looked at me twice, but With both glances, all I saw was pure hatred. Those glances made me feel unwanted by any soul.

"Get in the damn house," my father growled.

I scurried into the house ushering the girls upstairs.

"Alexandria get your ass down here," my father yelled.

"I will be alright go to your room and lock the door," was all I could whisper to the girls before my father was grabbing my hair and dragging me down the stairs.

* * *

EPov

"Emmett McCarty! Explain to me what you were thinking about bring that girl her?'' my dad yelled.

" I wanted to be a good person and not let her and her sisters be left there to fend for theirselves," I all but yelled.

I looked to my mother to get me out of this one. I just shook my head when my mother walked away. I stood there annoyed for about another minute before I just walked out on my father's ranting. All i could think about once I got in my room was Alexandria. Her eyes. Those eyes wer the prettiest eyes I have ever laid my eyes on. Those eyes connected me to her soul. It showed emotions I could not explain.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to give you some thing. REVIEW or else!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's Point of View**

**I tried to keep in the screams and whimpers as I felt my **_**father,**_** the man I use to call **_**daddy, **_**dragged me down the stairs and into the large scream light blue colored living room. I kept my hands at my side balled into fist, holding in my fight for a better time. I knew he was in a "near death" mood. I knew today may just have been the last time I would ever see May and Maddie again. I knew what my father would do, To be honest, It scared the shit out of me. I felt the pull on my hair ease away, bringing me back to my current predicament. I looked into death's eyes and smiled, knowing nothing would piss him off more. My father reared his hand back behind him, letting it go like a sling shot. He slapped me hard enough to bust my lip and leave my whole right cheek red. **

"**What the hell did you tell them?" He asked, venom coursing through every word.**

"**Nothing," I said to quickly for his liking.**

"**You lying cunt. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say?" **

"**I fucking told you nothing." **

**I slit my eyes at him as I look at the evil bale that stands in front of me. **

**Emmett's Point of View**

**I looked at my phone and saw that Alex hadn't called. It was now two in the morning, and She left around 2 pm yesterday. I looked at my phone again before I got up. I walked over to my window and climb down from the holes I made with rocks. I ran over to my baby, which was a '98 Mustang Cobra Jet. I climbed in as floored it until I was half way down the street. I knew where she lived because my mother sold Alex's dad the house. And it was were my best friend use to stay. I look at the house and it look like to one is here until I see a light come on in powdered blue bedroom. I saw two figures run over to a larger on that soon collapsed. I ran over to the wall to get to the second story window. I Climbed the wall using some piping for support. I climbed through the window and what I saw scared and angered me half to death.**

**Alex was bloodied half way to death. Her chest was barely rising. The girls were looking at Alex with tears running down their face and whispering her name.**

"**Maria. Maddie. Who did this?" I chocked out.**

**Maria being the youngest and frighten walks over to me and open her arms. "P-papa!" She yelled as she laid her head on my shoulder. I listened, and I heard a low snore. I got up with Maria still in my arms and told Maddie to follow. I walked into the hall and descended down the stairs with Maddie literally on my heels. I opened the door, sprinting towards the car. **

"**Girls," I began quickly, "Lock the door and don't unlock until I come out here. Sit in the front seat understood?" **

**They nod their heads and lock the door. I Ran back into the house to see Alec's chest was still moving. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I picked up Alex carefully, hoping I didn't hurt her as bad as she already was. I ran out the house. I didn't grab her shoes or nothing. I didn't have time for that. I ran to the car and strategically places her in my backseat. I rushed to the hospital hoping it wasn't to late.**


End file.
